


[Podfic of] A Certain Kind of Eden by AnArdentChangeling

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: With permission from Changeling, Swoonie presents:Audio read-aloud of their (ongoing) original fic, A Certain Kind of Eden!
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic of] A Certain Kind of Eden by AnArdentChangeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Certain Kind of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707947) by [AnArdentChangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArdentChangeling/pseuds/AnArdentChangeling), [PænkPangur (AnArdentChangeling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArdentChangeling/pseuds/P%C3%A6nkPangur). 



Ollo, friendos!

AnArdentChangeling has a wonderful little human AU set in the wonderful Appalachia region of the Eastern US, and I could NOT pass it up for the newest audio project! 

Here's the OG fic text for this installment:

[Chapter 1 Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707947/chapters/59719468)

And here's the audio!

[Chapter 1 Audio](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BDCqvHQbiFZFcjLdRheH3aUDOemSgoVK/view?usp=sharing)

Additionally, here's Changeling's announcement (aka, proof of permission, lol):

[Chapter 12 (Podfic Announcement)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707947/chapters/67088119)

This fic is still a WIP, and tags will be updated occasionally - each new set of tags will be prefaced onto the newest audio file available at that time - so it is highly recommended you ALWAYS go back to the OG fic itself to check the ENTIRE tags listings. 

And, as always, please leave all content thoughts and commentary and kudos on the OG fic itself - this is only audio, and would not be possible without Changeling's work and creativity!

Onward!


End file.
